Afterwards
by TheMagicThatIsKath
Summary: After returning home from the Delta Quadrant, the Voyager crew tries to get on with life. But it is never is easy for them. JC & TP flick. Any comments or confusion, just review or e-mail. Chapter Five is up!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ST: V characters, but it's nice to dream. As I read in another disclaimer: I breathe the air, but I don't own it either. Enjoy!  
  
Kathryn sat down with a mug of coffee upon her sofa. She was wearing maroon flannel pajamas: pants and long sleeves. It was snowing heavily outside and the windows were fogged around their framework. It had to be past midnight, but Kathryn couldn't sleep. Just as she was sipping some of the warm drink, the front door swished opened, releasing a howling wind of snow and a dark figure.  
  
"It's about time you got home," Kathryn said, setting her mug on the table and walking over to the figure. She helped her with her black wool coat off.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the snow was awful and it caused some delays in the-"  
  
"Look, I'm just glad you're here, dear. I was getting quite worried about you in this weather," Kathryn said, guiding her guest into the living room where a fire was crackling with life.  
  
"So where's dad? I brought him a belated birthday gift," said the brunette with radiant blue eyes and a bright smile. A perfect reflection of her mother at her youthful age.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't heard a word from him since lunch earlier," Kathryn said, picking up her mug of coffee and sipping it. "Pardon my manners Shannon love. There's a pot on in the kitchen."  
  
"I've had plenty already, trust me," Shannon said, shaking her head. There was a brief silence between the two. "How are you holding up?" Shannon asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine..." Kathryn lied blatantly, hiding behind her coffee mug. Shannon raised a brow in interrogation. "Look, I'm taking my medication regularly thanks to the Doctor, but that's only delaying the effects of the disease," Kathryn said, looking Shannon in the eye.  
  
"And Tuvok?" Shannon asked, intent on the answer. Kathryn paused before she thought of lying again. It did sting her in the side, especially to her own daughter.  
  
"I won't lie," Kathryn said, stating her feelings. "His condition has worsened greatly. Half the time I don't know if he even knows I'm in the same room. Other times we reminisce of the old days of the Delta Quadrant," Kathryn said with a small sigh. There was another brief silence. "So how are things on the USS Macmillan? Captain Dawson sent me a report on you lately; he seems to be very proud of you."  
  
"That's not why I'm here. We can chat about this over the phone, or in letters," Shannon said, slightly heated. The door whooshed open again, releasing another shrieking snowy wind and producing another dark figure in the dim walkway.  
  
"Winter certainly came earlier this year," came a gruff, chilled voice. The figure hung his coat and walked into the light, brushing the snow off his dark hair. "Ah, Shannon!" he said excitedly as she stood up and greeted up with a hug. "It's been too long, too long."  
  
"Evening Chakotay," Kathryn said, rising from her seat and hugging him in a familiar manner. Shannon yawned.  
  
"I'm going to head to bed; I had a rough day in transport," Shannon said, walking down the hallway to the guest bedroom. As soon as she was out of hearing and viewing range, Chakotay sat down with a sigh, followed by Kathryn.  
  
"She's here again to stick her nose where it doesn't belong, isn't she?" Chakotay asked as Kathryn laid her head on his chest.  
  
"She's just trying to help. You know the crew hasn't been the same since we arrived home," Kathryn said, closing her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer in Chapter One.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm headed off to the shipyard," Tom called, grabbing his winter coat and heading for the front door.  
  
"Oh no you don't, the whole family is coming over for lunch today," B'Elanna said, running over to block the door. "Besides, it's Saturday. You don't work today."  
  
"Look, I have to go in and finish a few things up. I promise to be home in 3 or 4 hours, maybe less if you let me leave now," Tom said, slightly aggravated.  
  
"The family will be here in a little over 2 hours. I have lunch in the oven, but I could really use your hand in picking up around here," B'Elanna said, looking over Tom's shoulder at the mess of a house behind him. "And besides, I can't take care of Quince right now," B'Elanna said, her voice strained with sorrow and a slight twinge of pain. Tom sighed and glanced up at his aged wife. Almost as though on cue, there was a muffled crying down the hallway. After a short silence between the two, a smile tugged at his cheeks in surrender.  
  
"Fine, fine," Tom muttered, hanging his coat back up. B'Elanna gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and went back to the kitchen, her silvery gray hair spinning around her shoulder. Tom watched her in fascination, and then shaking his head back into reality at the sound of the baby crying, he continued down the hallway. "Ah the Klingon warrior lungs," he muttered, twitching at the shrieking scream. He picked up Quince, who was just around the age to walk, and held the baby's head over his shoulder. "You're getting way to old for this by my watch," Tom said with a laugh. Just then the doorbell announced the arrival of a guest.  
  
"I've got it," B'Elanna called from the kitchen. Tom walked around the room, trying but failing to quiet the screaming child. There was commotion and energy in the living room as people entered their household.  
  
"I guess the family came a little earlier than we expected..." Tom said, walking down the hallway back into the living room. The room was full of happiness as he entered.  
  
"Grandpa, Grandpa, Grandpa!" a little girl who trotted over to Tom said.  
  
"Ah, Emily, you've grown too much," Tom said, bending down, giving her hug and a kiss. "How old are you now?"  
  
"4 and a half," Emily stated proudly, placing her hands on her hips. The rest of the room smiled and laughed. Tom laid Quince down on the couch to suffer Emily's tortures, and went over to greet the rest of the family.  
  
"Dad," said a laughing feminine voice. Tom walked over to her and gave her a huge hug. "I swear you look older everyday."  
  
"Thanks a lot," Tom laughed. "Ah, Peter, you treating my Miral well?" Tom asked to the young man behind her.  
  
"Yes, sir," Peter said, laughing.  
  
"Good to hear. Otherwise I might let the whole Klingon wrath of this family attack you," Tom joked, making the family laughed. Tom went on to greet his other daughter, Taya, her husband John, and their two children, Mark, who was 7 and René, who was 13. The children ran off down the hallway, René carrying Quince on her side. The adults sat down in the living room as the light smell of roasting chicken and potatoes filled the air. There was a tense and awkward silence; everyone had the same thought on his or her mind. Where's TJ? It was as though they all knew what each other was thinking, but too afraid to pipe up the question just in case they weren't. They had been all smiles, for the children's sake, but now, it was serious.  
  
"Where is he this time?" Miral asked her hands intertwined in fist propped up on her knees. Tom and B'Elanna took each other's hand and shared a glance. Tom sighed.  
  
"We're not sure," he said, his voice not so cheery, and his expression very saddened. "The last time we saw TJ, he dropped off Quince and asked for some money. That was about 6, 7 months ago."  
  
"You gave him more drug and gambling money?" Taya asked, fiery with rage.  
  
"No, of course not," B'Elanna said, trying to hide her equal rage under the motherly exterior. "He said he was going to change this time. TJ swore he was going to go to rehab about those kinds of things, and start all over again."  
  
"You're serious?" Miral asked, with scoff. "You think he needs money to go to rehab? TJ can get into any rehab for free, it's all charity funded. Why do you two have to be such damned fools?"  
  
"Hey, watch your mouth young lady. That's no way to speak to either of us," Tom said, his face a serious grimace. Miral released hot hair through her nose as Peter wrapped his arm around her. "We're trying our best here. What if Emily need money, and swore she was going to use it for good? You wouldn't just refuse her and throw her out, would you?" Miral looked up at Peter. "I thought so."  
  
"Any word from Quince's mother?" Taya asked, changing the subject.  
  
"We've never even met her," B'Elanna sighed. "But we've tried finding and contacting her, but Starfleet has turned up nothing."  
  
"The Doc ran several genetics tests on Quince, and narrowed the search down some, but not enough to get anywhere useful. He sent the case to Jupiter Station for further analysis and we're hoping for the best," Tom said, B'Elanna's grip tightening in support. Just then the door opened to show a bright light with a white snow background. The family glanced up from the living room with shivers from the incoming breeze. The entering figure stumbled around, and dropped the paper sack in his hands. It shattered on the floor beneath him, just as he collapsed over it. Everyone leapt up and ran over to the scene. His body was cold. "Throw me that tricorder," Tom yelled at John who had stayed back. John turned around and grabbed the small parcel, gently tossing it over to Tom. Tom opened it and frantically scanned the young man. "He's still alive, but we need to get him to Starfleet Medical. Now."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you so much for watching him," B'Elanna said in the doorway wearing a heavy coat as snow pelted down behind her.  
  
"Anything for an old friend," Harry said with a smile, taking Quince from her.  
  
"I'll call you when I can," B'Elanna said, walking off. Harry nodded and the door closed as he walked into the living room of his small apartment. The baby was screaming uncontrollably.  
  
"You're definitely your grandmother's child," Harry mumbled, digging through the diaper bag for toys. Anything that would shush this ear- piercing child. "Please, just be quiet for just a second while Uncle Harry tries to find your bunny," Harry pleaded hopelessly. With a heavy sigh, Harry set the flailing child on the floor. Quince screamed at the top of his lungs, making Harry jump and fall over. Huge crocodile tears poured endlessly down the infant's cheeks. "This is going to be a very long night..."  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer in Chapter One.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"There you go, Admiral. I'm glad you didn't have to reschedule it this time," The former EMH of the USS Voyager said. Kathryn sighed.  
  
"I have to be on my best behavior, Doc. Shannon's in town, and she's started her investigating again," Kathryn said, rubbing her neck where the hypospray had formally been.  
  
"Oh?" The EMH asked absentmindedly while updating Kathryn's medical file at a nearby medical console.  
  
"But luckily this afternoon she went to visit Tuvok. How is his condition today?" Kathryn asked, standing up and dusting off her uniform that gleamed with Admiral's pips. The Doctor turned around to face the white haired woman, his brows furled in a single brow of perplexing thought.  
  
"Not well. He's stopped responding to medication altogether now. It won't be long now," The Doctor said with disheartens. Kathryn sighed at the thought of losing Tuvok.  
  
"Well I ought to get back to the office. Let me know if anything happens to him," Kathryn said, walking out of Starfleet Medical. Outside the quiet medical bay for the EMH, there was commotion in the busy hospital area. Doctors and nurses passed by her hurriedly with PADDS, medical trays and hyposprays. Kathryn walked out of the busy area and to the Turbo Lift out of there. As the doors to it opened, she paused and decided to walk down the hallway, passing through double doors labeled 'Psychiatric Ward'. The usual nurse greeted her.  
  
"He seems to have another guest today," she said. Kathryn smiled and entered the room that was dimly lit by candlelight.  
  
"Who killed her, Tuvok? Who??" Shannon asked for what sounded as though the millionth time, due to the sweat of frustration that lined her forehead.  
  
"Shannon, please, leave him be," Kathryn said, taking Shannon by the wrists off the floor next to where Tuvok lay scribbling on paper.  
  
"No, he knows, I know he knows," Shannon said.  
  
"Stardate 45783.6, Stardate 45783.6..." Tuvok said, writing out formulas and calculations.  
  
"He's stopped responding to treatment, he's not well," Kathryn said, looking down at her poor friend. "The Doctor says it won't be long now..."  
  
"You don't know that and neither does that holographic maniac," Shannon said, still heated from Tuvok's failure to reply. Kathryn's eyes flashed up at Shannon.  
  
"Tuvok, we'll be right back," Kathryn said, her eyes not leaving Shannon's cold face. Kathryn grabbed Shannon's arm and took her out of the room. "What has gotten into you?? The man is barely living in this reality, and you go off trying to remind him of her death."  
  
"You want to know just as much as I do. I came here for answers, and I won't give up like I did last time. This time I'm leaving with the real facts, and everything will be fine this time," Shannon said, walking off.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me," Kathryn said in her low Captain's voice. Shannon didn't even wince as she kept walking, pushing open the doors and stepping aboard the Turbo Lift. Kathryn placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head. The door creaked as she cracked it open. "Tuvok?"  
  
"The light, it disrupts my work," Tuvok said in a low, scratchy voice.  
  
"I apologize, I must've forgot," Kathryn said, sliding inside the room again and sitting down next to him. "How have you been lately Tuvok? Anything new?" Tuvok grunted and pulled away from Kathryn's hand as she laid it on his back. "It's okay Tuvok, it's just me. Remember me?" Tuvok looked up with wide, child-like eyes.  
  
"You are... Captain Janeway," he said, tilting his head. Kathryn smiled.  
  
"Yes, yes I am," Kathryn, said, ignoring her mistaken ranking. "You can trust me, remember?"  
  
"You are an imposter, Kathryn Janeway was murdered on Stardate 45783.6 during her return home from the Delta Quadrant," Tuvok said, throwing his papers everywhere.  
  
"Tuvok, I never died during that," Kathryn said with surprise. Tuvok grunted and then picked his fallen pencil back up to continue his writings. Kathryn cocked her head to the side. "Are you talking about Seven of Nine?"  
  
"Seven of Nine was murdered on Stardate 45783.6 during her return home from the Delta Quadrant," Tuvok said, not looking up from his scribbling.  
  
"Yes," Kathryn said softly, running her hand over his thick hair. "Yes she did, Tuvok. And it wasn't your fault, you have to realize that." Tuvok stood up, throwing his papers everywhere, and pinned Kathryn against the wall with one hand wrapped chokingly around her throat. "Don't do this, Tuvok," Kathryn whispered with slight strain. "You don't want to hurt me."  
  
"Captain Kathryn Janeway died on Stardate 45783.6 during her return home from the Delta Quadrant, you are an imposter!!" Tuvok yelled.  
  
"Janeway to security personal," Kathryn said, her heart melting as though acid had been poured over it. She knew what would come next. The doors flew open and a team of medical staff pulled Tuvok off of her. The pinned his flailing body to the floor and injected him with several hyposprays until he finally wore out and gave up. Kathryn coughed from the lack of oxygen as she gazed on at this scene, but knew it was going to happen the moment his hand reached her throat.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer in Chapter One.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Paris?" Tom, B'Elanna, Miral and Taya looked up. Peter and John decided not to interfere with this matter and watch the children. "You can see him now," a nurse said to them. The four stood up and followed the nurse to TJ's room. His face was dark, with small scratches here and there. His eyes were dark with a yellowish tint that made him appear deathly ill. Lacerations bore upon his wrists from trying to release the 'demons' that haunted him. The family gazed in amazement. He was such a promising child. Good grades. Good looks. He was like the perfect son, but fell deep into depression for some reason. "I can wake him if you'd like," the nurse said. Tom laid a comforting hand on B'Elanna's shoulder and then nodded. After the hypospray was injected, TJ opened his eyes slowly. They were bloodshot and fierce. Scared. Timid.  
  
"Hey there, TJ," Miral whispered, suddenly regretting her hateful comments earlier. "You had us scared for a second there, bro." TJ turned his head from Miral and looked at his parents.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm just not strong enough to quit."  
  
"Let's not worry about that right now, we can focus on that later. Right now you should rest. We just wanted to make sure you were alright," B'Elanna said, taking TJ's thin hand in her own.  
  
"We should go," Taya whispered, taking Miral's hand. "We need to get home, it's getting late anyways." Miral nodded. They both said their goodbyes to their parents and brother. "You get well, you hear?" Taya said jokingly with a hint of seriousness. TJ pulled as much of a smile as he could. The two sisters left. It was quiet for a second.  
  
"It was the last one, I swear," TJ said. "No more, no more."  
  
"Didn't I say to stop focusing on that? Right now you need to rest," B'Elanna said. Her heart beat quickly with anger and frustration. She blamed herself for this. She had brought it upon herself. TJ nodded and rolled over to sleep.  
  
"We should go home too. Tomorrow we can come back," Tom said. B'Elanna looked down at her son with deep grief.  
  
"I want to stay the night. You should go get Quince from Harry and go to bed. You can go to the shipyard tomorrow and drop by at lunch," B'Elanna said, pulling up a chair. Tom opened his mouth to object. "I really don't want to argue right now. Please don't play the good father card, and just go home. I want to stay here with him. Alone." Tom realized he lost before he even started. Kneeling down to her level of sitting, Tom looked at her creased face. It wasn't the same face he had seen earlier when everyone was about to arrive. That face was long gone this time. He simply kissed her cheek and stood up.  
  
"Good night Thomas Jr.," Tom whispered with a small smile. Tom walked out and down the trafficked hallway. Tom knew B'Elanna, for some odd reason, blamed herself. It wasn't her fault. He was the party animal that TJ was now. He remembers well all that stuff. Drugs, gambling, alcohol. It was his past, and TJ's present. The gene had been passed on, and it was his fault. He didn't feel guilty, or have a pity-party over it. It was meant to be, so he let it be.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five

(A/N: Kinda short chapter, but I promise more in the future. I'm just working 4 things at once, lol)

Kathryn sat at her desk in her office, reading a PADD. The room was large, about twice the size of her old Ready Room, not that it held the same place in her heart. Outside her window gleamed the Golden Gate Bridge that 25 years ago she flew over, finally ending the lifelong journey that would forever shape her life. Though she had been successful, a part of her still longed for the days in the old Quadrant of afar. The bell to her office door rang, and Kathryn straightened herself. "Come," she said. The doors opened, revealing Shannon. Kathryn shifted as uneasy heat rose through her. Shannon walked in, avoiding eye-contact.  
  
"Before you start, I want to-"  
  
"You need to have a seat, young lady, right now," Kathryn interrupted. Shannon eyes flew up to her mother, and her body rigidly obeyed. "I think we need to lay some ground rules before you continue your stay with me and your father. For one thing, you will not be visiting Tuvok anymore-"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"I know you're determined to solve the case of Seven's death, but there's no need. The case was ruled a suicide, years ago and we've all accepted it."  
  
"You can't really mean that though. There's no way Seven would just up and do something like that, no when Voyager supported her every decision and growth in humanity."  
  
"Seven was worried about her acceptance here on Earth. She had told me so in the past. But we're not here to argue that, and I won't let you," Kathryn said, firmly. "Tuvok is dying, Shannon. You have to let him live his last few days in peace, not with this ... unnecessary stress."  
  
"But he knows something, I know he does!"  
  
"Shannon," Kathryn said, her voice growing low with grave seriousness. "He thinks that I'm dead. He thinks that Chakotay is dead. He thinks Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, and everyone else is dead. His logic has slipped, and we have to accept that. There's no alternative."  
  
"You're giving up too soon!"  
  
"No, I'm just facing reality. Several crewmen died throughout the years, and you think I couldn't sleep at night over them? I've learned over the years that you have to take what's dealt to you and live with it. You're just too young to see that now."  
  
Shannon sat silent, her face tight with anger, her jaw clenched so she couldn't say anything else she'd regret.  
  
"Darling, you have to open your eyes and face the truth."  
  
"Dad hasn't," Shannon mumbled, looking away, out the window at the bridge.  
  
Kathryn swallowed hard. "He blames himself a lot, but he has grown to accept it."  
  
"Don't lie to me like I'm some child," Shannon said, still looking away. "I've heard you two before."  
  
"Look, Shannon, you've taken this too far."  
  
"He still loves her, and you can't accept that."  
  
"Shannon, I want you to leave. Now," Kathryn said, rising to her full height. Shannon stood up, but took a step closer to her mother, rather than one towards the door.  
  
"You can't accept that you're second best, second place in his heart."  
  
"Stop this immediately!"  
  
"You're glad Seven died, and you don't care how it happened. Because if she was still with us, Kathryn and Chakotay would have never had happened!" Kathryn stood board still her eyes beginning to flood up. The words stung her, and she couldn't help but feel as though she had been winded by them. She let the moment linger, to see if she could actually break Shannon's defiant look back her, but it stayed. Kathryn grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room. The tears stung almost as much as the words as a few slipped out and fell. She passed by several of her respective colleagues, but kept her head lowered until she reached the empty turbolift.


End file.
